Reality always Hurts
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: Nos amis ont terminé leur septième année à Poudlard. Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ... Corps et âme ?
1. Chapter 1

Reality always hurts.

Chap. 1 : Le commencement de la fin.

Darco Malfoy regardait sans le voir le château qui s'éloignait. Les chevaux invisibles de Poudlard l'emmenaient loin d'ici ... loin de sa jeunesse, de tout ce qui avait rythmé sa vie jusqu'à présent.

Il avait passé ces sept dernières années, là, à attendre. Attendre de pouvoir sortir, rejoindre les siens et pouvoir enfin prouver aux yeux de tous ce dont il était capable. Un frisson parcourut son bras gauche, et instinctivement, il porta sa main droite sur celui-ci, caressant à travers le tissu la marque noire qui s'y trouvait depuis peu.

_« Mangemort »_

Bientôt ils sauraient ce qu'être un vrai Mangemort veut dire.

« Draco ? »

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête en direction de Pansy Parkinson avec une expression de profond désintérêt. Il posa son regard de perle sur le visage souriant et exaspérant de celle qui le harcelait depuis l'âge de onze ans.

« Quoi ? »

Le ton était sec et une expression peinée passa dans le regard de la Serpentard. De toutes façons, elle s'était fait une raison : Draco Malfoy ne l'avait jamais aimée, ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais elle ne demandait pas de l'amour ; seulement un regard, une parole, qui lui montrerait que le plus beau Serpentard de Poudlard la traitait comme un être humain. Pour le moment, elle avait l'impression d'être à ses yeux un simple serviteur, pour lequel le blond avait encore moins de considération que pour Hagrid.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait de savoir que tu ne reviendras plus jamais ici en tant qu'élève ? »

Draco Malfoy sourit d'un air méchant.

« La même chose que de savoir que tu ne seras plus dans mes pattes matin, midi et soir ! »

_« Merlin que cette fille est stupide ! »_

Draco Malfoy reprit son observation des tours du château qui s'éloignaient petit à petit et esquissa un rictus. Il reviendrait ici, il le savait …

Il pourrait enfin liquider cet idiot de Dumbledore et amener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la tête de Poudlard.

Et il enverrait Harry Potter et ses gentils petits amis honnêtes à Azkaban …où aux cuisines de l'école. Au choix.

Pansy observa le visage de celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis près de sept ans. Des traits si fins, des yeux si pénétrants, une bouche aux courbes si douces … Elle ne comprenait pas comment le Mal avait pu s'emparer d'une telle beauté. Certes, elle n'était pas contre les idéaux de Voldemort mais … elle aurait préféré une autre voie pour celui qu'elle aimait.

La jeune fille soupira. Un soupir assez fort pour briser le silence qui était retombé dans la calèche.

« Quoi encore ? », fit Draco avec un sifflement rageur.

« Rien … rien du tout. », mentit Pansy.

Elle avait souvent pensé que tout était de la faute de Voldemort : le mépris de Draco pour tout ce qui était humain, ce qui allait se préparer …

Elle avait espéré qu'il changerait un jour, mais en vain … La Marque Noire qui était venue se loger sur l'avant-bras gauche du jeune homme dans le courant du mois de Mai ne faisait que confirmer ses peurs les plus profondes.

« Alors évite de faire du bruit inutilement ! », cracha Draco avec le plus de mépris que pouvait contenir son cœur.

_« Et ce n'est pas peu dire »_, se dit Pansy en baissant les yeux.

Enfin, après des heures qui parurent une éternité à Draco Malfoy, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare de King's Cross. Le blond sauta du train, empoigna sa malle et avança, toujours avec cette lenteur qui trahissait un je-m'en-foutisme complet du monde extérieur, vers ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Il ne put bien sûr pas s'empêcher de bousculer Harry Potter, étant donné qu'il ne reverrai plus son ennemi préféré avant un long moment. Mais quel moment !

Le Survivant fusilla Malfoy du regard et celui-ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil et un sourire que l'on pouvait voir profondément mauvais. Puis le blond passa un doigt sur sa gorge sans détourner les yeux des iris d'émeraude de Harry. Celui-ci cilla. Au fond de lui il savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'ils avaient fini leurs études.

La fin approchait. Ou plutôt, le commencement de la fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Reality always hurts

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling…

Les bla-bla de Xérès : Chapitre 2, le voici !

Reviews :

Marine Malfoy et vert émeraude : Mais qui a dit qu'il allait rester méchant tout le long de la fic ? Personne ! Gardez espoir, peuple de Nabou (argh je suis Starwardisée …) ! J'aime beaucoup les slash HPDM aussi, mais celle-ci n'est qu'une bonne vieille adventure-fic … Kiss and enjoy !

Langedesenfers : Euh ben écoute … non, vu que les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits … Draco va être avec quelqu'un d'autre, désolée ! Mais merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Moi aussi, Drake est mon préféré ! Il est super sexy ! Mais désolée de te décevoir, ça sera pas une HGDM ! Surprise, surprise !

Serpentis-Draco : Ne t'en fais pas ! Draco est mon personnage préféré. Mais c'est un personnage complexe, tiraillé entre le Bien et le Mal. Il mérite qu'on l'étudie. Bisous et merci !

Sahada : Qui ça ? Pansy et Drake ? Oh non ! Pitiéééé ! Lol, enfin, les goûts et les couleurs, ça se discute pas ! Bisous !

Chap 2 : Lord Voldemort.

Au manoir Malfoy, régnait une ambiance de fête, comme d'habitude._ (Ceci est une remarque ironique … lol. ndlA). _ Une fête, certes, mais plutôt du genre morbide, entre un enterrement et une cérémonie sacrificielle. Car chacun sait que les sacrifices sont terriblement excitants ...

"Père ?"

Lucius Malfoy se retourna pour dévisager son fils. Il était fier de lui. Il portait sur son visage l'expression sempiternellement méprisante des Malfoy, il avait eu tous ses Buses à ses examens de fin d'études, et comme tous les Malfoy, il était beau comme un Dieu.

« Oui, Draco ? »

« Quand pourrai-je prendre mes fonctions au sein du clan ? »

La question ne surprit pas du tout Lucius ; il s'y attendait.

« Pas encore, Draco, pas encore… »

Toujours ce même ton. Eternellement vide de sentiments, lent, et que Draco trouvait particulièrement aliénant. Ce ton, Draco l'avait toujours connu. Et maintenant il en avait assez d'être traité comme si il ne représentait rien. La nouvelle génération se rebellait contre l'autorité de la précédente. Et ça commençait maintenant.

« VOUS NE COMPRENEZ DONC PAS QUE J'EN AI MARRE D'ATTENDRE ? JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE UN PION, MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS PASSER MA VIE A ATTENDRE LE BON VOULOIR DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES POUR AGIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS FINIR COMME TOI ! »

C'était une phrase de trop. Les yeux pleins de fureur, Lucius Malfoy sortit sa baguette magique et Draco comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sortilège Doloris lui déchirait les entrailles une à une.

Puis tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé. La douleur s'apaisa d'elle-même, petit à petit, comme le tonnerre s'éloigne après un violent orage.

Draco respira à fond et vit son père approcher et se baisser sur lui.

« Tu prendra tes fonctions quand on te le dira. Mais si tu n'es pas un peu plus respectueux envers tes supérieurs hiérarchiques … » Lucius marqua une légère pause. « … je peux t'assurer que tu ne fera pas long feu parmi nous… »

Et Lucius s'éloigna vivement, après avoir donné un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre de son fils.

Le souffle coupé, Draco Malfoy cracha une petite gerbe de sang et toussa.

« Pauvre con … »

Le soir même, Draco demanda à être reçu par le Mage Noir. Sa haine pour la faiblesse de son père et pour les (trop) pleins pouvoirs de Voldemort avait atteint son paroxysme à la seconde même où le sortilège Doloris l'avait frappé. Il ne voulait plus obéir à ce « supérieur inutile », il voulait le pouvoir. Il voulait être le plus proche partenaire de Lord Voldemort, son bras droit, afin de pouvoir secouer tous ces impuissants et de les forcer à agir en utilisant le maximum de leur force.

Pour éliminer les faibles et faire triompher les forts.

Mais peut-être Draco se trompait-il d'ennemi…

« Entre, jeune Malfoy… », siffla Voldemort.

Draco obéit avec un sourire satisfait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui inspirait ni crainte, ni répulsion, ni peur, ni quoi que ce soit. Il était juste un homme qui avait réussi. Il avait le pouvoir, le contrôle, et bientôt il aurait la richesse. Les trois valeurs que Draco Malfoy chérissait le plus.

« Me voici, Milord… »

Lentement, le siège dans lequel Lord Voldemort était assis pivota et révéla un homme au visage pointu dont les yeux rouge sang évoquaient à Draco un énorme serpent venimeux. Un serpent qu'il fallait savoir manier pour éviter de se faire tuer. Un peu comme celui qui se tenait devant la cheminée, lové sur le tapis. _Nagini._

« Eh bien … j'ai eu vent de ta petite … altercation avec ton père … »

Draco sourit. Bien sûr il était au courant. Et c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles Draco admirait son maître. Il était un Dieu omniscient. Rien ne lui échappait. Il pouvait tuer, créer, savoir… Il était la Vie et la Mort tout à la fois, le début et la fin, les rêves et les cauchemars. Il contrôlait tout, savait tout, _pouvait_ tout.

« Nous nous sommes disputés à propos de …sa hiérarchie. »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton léger, presque moqueur. Il était de toutes façons inutile de tergiverser… le Mage Noir devait sûrement être au courant des plus infimes détails.

« Hmm …et que penses tu de la place de ton père au sein du groupe ? »

C'était la question piège. Celle à 20 000 Gallions. Et Draco décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

« Je pense que mon père n'est qu'un pion inutile sur votre échiquier, milord »

Trop tard pour reculer. _« Maintenant, ça passe ou ça casse … »_

« Un pion inutile, tu dis ? », répéta Voldemort en détachant les mots.

« Exact, Milord. Vous dites souvent que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Or mon père semble toujours faire la grasse matinée. »

Voldemort esquissa un rictus qui aurait pu être un sourire si le reste de son visage n'avait pas semblé être figé dans un bloc de glace. Le serpent quant à lui alla se loger sous le fauteuil de son maître.

« Et quel serait pour toi le poste idéal ? », reprit le Mage Noir sur le même ton, tout en caressant le haut de la tête triangulaire de Nagini.

« Le premier après le votre, Milord. »

Voldemort ricana et Draco eut la très nette impression que son maître se foutait de lui, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire monter sa colère. Nagini siffla.

« Ton insolence te perdra, jeune Malfoy. Personne ici n'a un tant soit peu le mérite de devenir ne serait ce que l'ombre de mon égal. Mets toi ça dans le crâne. »

Et le fauteuil pivota de nouveau montrant à Draco que son maître ne désirait plus parler. Mais le jeune homme ne s 'avoua pas vaincu.

« Même si je tue Harry Potter ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Même Nagini avait cessé de faire du bruit.

« Tu voudrais …toi …me rapporter la tête de Harry Potter …sur un plateau d'argent ? »

L'idée avait l'air de beaucoup amuser le sorcier qui secoua la tête comme si Draco venait de dire la plus grosse stupidité qu'il ait jamais prononcée.

« Hé bien, pourquoi pas ? », ricana le Mage Noir. « Si tu tiens tellement à la notoriété que t'apporterait ce poste d'associé … apporte la moi, cette tête …

Mais attention tu n'as que trois mois… »

Draco haussa les sourcils, conscient qu'il venait de signer un pacte avec le diable. Mais ce diable-là avait une robe noire, une baguette magique et une cruauté à faire pâlir d'envie Lucifer, Méphistophélès et l'Ange de la Mort réunis.

« Si dans trois mois, jour pour jour, je ne peux pas regarder le blanc des yeux de Potter dans ce plat … » il désigna un plat en argent ciselé. « C'est ta tête que j'y mettrai. »

« Et si je réussis ? », demanda Draco sur un ton de défi.

« Tu pourras même avoir le contrôle de toute l'Angleterre … »

Draco sourit. Pour le pouvoir il était prêt à tout. Si il fallait tuer pour le pouvoir, il tuerait. Mais tuer Potter rendait la conquête plus excitante.

Potter, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Dites le moi ! Et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Reality always hurts

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

Reviews :

Serpentis-Draco : Lol, ne t'inquiètes pas, son état d'esprit va finir par évoluer … bisous !

Langedesenfers : Mais dis-moi, tu es mon plus grand fan à ce jour ! (Flattée !) J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira ! Bisous mon fan number one !

Chap 3 : Harcèlement.

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et vit son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley qui lui faisait face. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis passer leurs congés d'été sous le soleil brûlant d'Ibiza, convaincu que c'était le seul endroit où ils estimaient pouvoir profiter réellement à fond de leurs vacances. Mais Ron s'était aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry. Il avait de suite pensé à la nostalgie de Poudlard, mais après réflexion, cette idée lui sembla complètement idiote.

Hermione ? Ils continuaient à la voir aussi souvent que possible, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être triste.

Ron s'était plié en quatre pour essayer de dérider Harry, en vain car celui-ci n'avait pas esquissé la moindre grimace depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Ibiza.

Même lorsqu'une magnifique jeune femme en monokini strass et paillettes les avait accostés.

Ron voulait revoir le sourire flotter sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Et pour cela il fallait qu'il sache.

« Harry … Tu es mon meilleur ami tu sais … et je … »

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ? »

_« Aïe ! Il va se fâcher … »_ Le cerveau de Ronald Weasley se mit en état d'alerte. Comme lorsqu'on doit désarmer une bombe enterrée dans le sol depuis la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale et qu'elle risque d'exploser à la moindre erreur de jugement.

« Euh … eh bien … je voudrais juste être sûr que tu passes un bon moment pour tes dernières vacances scolaires… »

_« Ouh la la Ron, c'est très mauvais ça … »_, se rabroua-t-il intérieurement

Harry marqua une pause, paraissant hésiter. Il ne voulait pas que Ron sache que lui, Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécu, en ce moment, avait la trouille de sa vie. Il savait ce qui allait se passer depuis le jour où Malfoy l'avait bousculé à King's Cross. Et ses pires craintes avaient été confirmées lorsqu'il avait aperçu Draco Malfoy lui-même, qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre d'un bar miteux.

_La chasse à l'homme avait commencé._

Draco Malfoy savait que Harry l'avait vu, ce soir là, dans le bar. L'excitation était portée à son comble. Draco Malfoy adorait voir sa victime se détruire d'elle-même par sa propre peur. Tout d'abord, c'était de l'inquiétude. Vérifier sous le lit, derrière la porte, fermer l'appartement à double tour le soir, ne sortir qu'accompagné, devenaient alors des gestes presque habituels. Puis venait la paranoïa, silencieuse, sournoise, mais redoutable à cause de sa force.

Les mains finissaient par trembler en permanence, la victime se mettait à fumer comme un pompier. Et à boire. Une manière d'oublier l'espace de quelques heures que la mort rôde autour de vous et qu'elle se délecte de vous voir vous consumer de l'intérieur.

Enfin, l'absolution. Deux choix étaient possibles. Tout d'abord la victime se rend à son assassin et le prie d'en finir, ce que ce dernier fait avec délectation. Ou bien, lasse de vivre dans la terreur, la victime se jette en général du haut d'un pont, une grosse pierre autour du cou.

En toute franchise, Draco Malfoy espérait que Harry Potter opte pour le premier choix…

Il s'était donc mis à le suivre, de plage en plage, de bar en bar, tout d'abord pour ne pas risquer de le perdre, mais aussi pour constater l'évolution de la terreur chez son cobaye.

Un régal, en somme.

C'était indescriptible de voir le grand Saint Potter regarder frénétiquement les recoins du paysage en quête d'un visage pâle aux fins cheveux blonds.

Une biche prise dans les phares d 'une voiture.

Malfoy continuait à appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

Un choc. Un bruit de corps qui tombe au sol.

Et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Il se passa la main sur le visage et inspira profondément. Il n'était pas question que Malfoy le tue. C'était une question d'honneur. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, certes, mais il ne laisserait jamais à Malfoy le plaisir de l'assassiner.

« Tu entends Malfoy ? Tu ne me tueras jamais, c'est compris ? »

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul. _Putain je deviens dingue … Harry allez, reprends toi…_

« C'est une sage décision, Potter »

Harry sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit en tomber de son lit. Malfoy était là, tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil à bascule en rotin placé dans l'angle de la pièce.

« ROOOON ! »

Malfoy eut une grimace insatisfaite.

« Oh, je t'en prie Potter… ne crie pas … Ron est parti avec une jolie fille, il ne reviendra pas avant un long moment… »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard tandis qu'il se levait lentement du fauteuil à bascule.

Harry chercha frénétiquement ses lunettes sur la table de nuit puis la baguette magique qui _aurait du_ se trouver à côté.

Malfoy fit claquer plusieurs fois la langue sur son palais.

« Ne cherche pas … elle est en ma possession… »

Le rythme cardiaque de Harry s'accéléra, en proie à une terreur grandissante. Sans sa baguette, il se sentait impuissant, nul, vidé… Celui de Malfoy s'accélérait lui aussi, mais pour autre chose : une excitation bestiale qui lui soufflait de dépecer Harry, morceau par morceau puis de lui arracher les ongles un par un.

Il avait enfin le pouvoir désiré…

Lentement, Draco s'approcha de Harry qui semblait se recroqueviller au fur et à mesure des pas qu'effectuait son ennemi.

« Tue-moi, Malfoy … », grogna Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Allons, allons, Potter, ne joue pas les martyrs … car tu es loin d'être un Saint… »

Harry fusilla son ennemi de toujours du regard. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et poursuivit.

« En parlant de Saint … tu as de la chance … tu en sera un dans quelques secondes. »

Malfoy éclata d'un rire encore juvénile, ce qui choqua profondément Harry.

_« Merde… on est encore que des mômes … on est mêmes pas majeurs… ou presque. »_

Cette dernière pensée fit réaliser à Harry qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur de fêter ses dix-huit ans avec ses amis.


	4. Chapter 4

Reality Always Hurts

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Reviews :

Serpentis-Draco : Lol, mais non, mais non ! Tututululu … Mais non, mais non, Tututulu … Voici la suite !

Langedesenfers : Ooooooooopas, excuse-moi ! Honnêtement, je pensais que tu étais un gars ! Lol. Mille excuses de t'avoir prise pour un de ces êtres putrides dégoulinants de testostérone ! Donc j'annonce fièrement : tu es MA fan number One ! Tadaaa ! Et voici la suite rien que pour toi, je te la dédicace !

Egwene Al'Vere : Lol, mais pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'il va mourir ? Ah ah ah ah … Non … Xérès Malfoy est beaucoup plus immonde que ça …

Miss Felton/Malfoy : Je sais, je suis horrible … et j'adore ça. Tu verras que la plupart de mes chapitres s'arrêtent au moment où on veut PAS qu'ils s'arrêtent. Lol. C'est une petite habitude à prendre !

Sahada : Harry et Dray ? ………….. Mais tu sais que je t'aime ? J'étais en pleine panne d'inspiration et tu viens de faire germer en moi une magnifique fin ! Merci, merci merci merci merci merci ! Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiimeuh !

Chap 4 : « Dieu que la vie est injuste … »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Avec un bruit infernal, Malfoy alla s'écraser contre le fauteuil à bascule.

« Ron ! »

Ron ne semblait pas avoir vraiment réalisé qu'il venait de sauver la vie de son meilleur ami. Il fixa tour à tour Harry et Malfoy puis à nouveau Malfoy.

« Ben, on dirait que je tombe à pic… »

Harry sourit mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque, dans un craquement sec, ils virent que Malfoy venait de transplaner.

« Comment est ce que tu as su ? », haleta Harry. « Malfoy ma dit que tu étais parti voir une jolie fille… »

« J'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque la jolie fille en question s'est dématérialisée sous mes yeux… »

Harry ébaucha une grimace de dégoût puis, au grand étonnement de Ron, éclata de rire. Une manière sympa d'évacuer le stress en quelque sorte…

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy était allé se réfugier dans un bar de sorciers isolé sur une des belles plages d'Ibiza.

Il avait échoué. Sa création féminine n'avait pas été parfaite, il avait dû la bâcler dans le feu de l'action et elle n'avait existé que quelques heures à peine …

Il observa la serveuse qui lui apportait son Firewhiskey et reluqua en particulier ses jolies rondeurs… La jeune fille déposa le verre sur la table et repartit, le regard de Draco toujours fixé sur ses fesses. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de commander toujours plus d'alcool, uniquement pour le plaisir de voir onduler les jolies hanches de la serveuse.

Draco Malfoy était en piteux état lorsque le patron des lieux décida de fermer boutique. Il sortit en titubant et se heurta à la bimbo qui lui avait servi en tout huit verres de différents breuvages… La jeune femme était brune, et son visage était éclairé par deux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu électrique.

Une jolie poitrine, une taille de guêpe, des hanches tout comme il faut …

Et Draco, pris dans son délire alcoolique, se surprit à imaginer ces hanches onduler lascivement sous son propre corps.

_« Oh oui … ouiiii …oh Drayyy » _

Soudain, la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées en lui adressant la parole d'une voix chantante.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ? Vous allez vous en sortir tout seul ? »

Draco décida alors de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout… et s'effondra sur l'asphalte du trottoir, faisant croire à la jolie créature qu'il était incapable de marcher. Ce qui était peut-être aussi à moitié vrai …

« Oh la la … », grommela la serveuse. « Comme si j'avais qué ça à faire, moi, dé raméner ces fichus alcoh_o_licos chez eux …. »

Dans son ataraxie, Draco Malfoy sourit. D'ici qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel où Draco logeait, il aurait cuvé et serait alors en état de faire sa fête à cette petite allumeuse.

Malfoy entendit la jeune femme lui parler. Ou plutôt grommeler.

« Muy bien, mira ! Cé n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes dé raméner les gens comme vous chez eux … mais si il vous arrivait quelque chose c'est le patron qui aurait des ennuis … »

Draco s'appuya un peu plus contre la jeune femme, qui protesta.

« S'il vous plaît, señor … », gronda-t-elle.

« Malfoy … », articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. « Draco Malfoy… »

« Señor Malfoy, ne …ne … ARRÊTEZ DE ME COLLER COMME CA ! »

Draco l'ignora et sourit. « Et voûûûs ? Z'est quoi vot' petit nom ? »

La jeune serveuse soupira. « Raquel Altafuente. »

« Zous zêtes espagnole ? »

Raquel acquiesça tandis que Malfoy gloussait bêtement.

_« Mais pourquoi diable un aussi beau garçon aurait-il des raisons de se saouler comme ça ? »_

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche et après que Draco eut indiqué le chemin à prendre à l'aide de gloussements ou de signes évasifs, Raquel aperçut avec soulagement les néons bleus qui éclairaient le porche de l'hôtel où logeait le jeune homme… qui se sentait de suite beaucoup mieux …

_« Il s'est foutu de moi ou quoi ? »_ pensa Raquel en voyant le jeune homme se redresser subitement de toute sa hauteur à l'approche de l'hôtel.

« Vous rentrerez bien prendre un dernier verre ? », proposa le miraculeusement-déssaoulé en lui jetant un sourire des plus charmeurs.

« Quelque chose mé dit qué vous avez largement assez bu pour cé soir, señor Malfoy. », rétorqua Raquel sèchement.

Cet imbécile venait de lui faire perdre 1h30 de sommeil. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que ce Malfoy était lui aussi un sorcier et que …

« VOUS AURIEZ TRES BIEN PU PRENDRE UN PORTOLOIN ! POURQUOI M'AVOIR DERANGEE ! TRANSPLANER QUAND ON EST IVRE, SEÑOR, C'EST UNE CHOSE, PRENDRE UN PORTOLOIN C'EN EST UNE AUTRE ET … »

Raquel n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le jeune homme la plaqua violemment contre une Porsche moldue garée sur le parking de l'hôtel et l'embrassa sauvagement.

« Cette réponse vous convient, mi hermosa ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le parking. Puis Raquel dit enfin en soupirant :

« Bien, juste un verre, alors… »

Draco précéda Raquel dans la suite luxueuse qu'il avait louée. Il se dirigea vers un petit guéridon situé près du canapé puis se tourna vers Raquel.

« Je t'en prie…mets toi à ton aise … »

Cette phrase éveilla quelque chose dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Un sorcier, un Mangemort plus précisément, l'avait prononcée juste avant de tuer sa mère l'an passé. Il avait ricané et puis avait lancé le Sortilège Impardonnable. Cet homme …

« MALFOY ! »

Raquel se leva du sofa où elle s'était à peine installée. Elle recula le plus loin possible de Draco et le fixa avec un air de dégoût mêlé de terrreur et de haine.

« Jé savais qué ton nom mé disais quelque chose ! Tu es … tu es son fils ! »

Draco Malfoy fixa son invitée comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Oui j'ai un père, ça peut arriver et c'est même assez courant… »

« NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! TON PERE N'EST QU'UN SALE MEURTRIER ! UN MANGEMORT ! LE MANGEMORT QUI A TUE MES PARENTS ! »

Draco se raidit. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait une fille assez belle pour lui, il fallait qu'elle soit la fille d'une des victimes de son père.

_« Comme la vie est injuste … »_, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

La-dite ironie dut se lire sur son visage car l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Raquel s'accentua. Elle secoua la tête, cracha aux pieds de Draco et s'enfuit sans se retourner.


	5. Chapter 5

Reality always hurts

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf Raquel !

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à Serpentis-Draco.

Miya-Paranoïa : aaaaaah, dans le monde de Xérès, l'amour n'est qu'à un pas de la haine ! La suite !

Chap 5 : Londres.

Draco Malfoy regarda sa belle gazelle espagnole s'enfuir comme si elle avait vu le Spectre de la Mort. Il soupira.

_« Tant pis … je passerai encore la nuit tout seul… »_

Il se remplit un verre de Bourbon et l'avala d'un trait.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla avec l'horrible impression que les cheveux lui poussaient à l'intérieur du crâne. Il consulta sa montre. On était le 10 Juillet autrement dit il avait encore jusqu'au 30 Septembre pour ramener la tête de Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent. Et il était déjà 11h45.

Il décida tout d'abord de descendre boire un petit verre de whisky, mais arrivé à la terrasse du café de l'hôtel, il fut soudain pris de remords et commanda seulement un soda.

Il se dirigea ensuite à l'hôtel où logeait Harry Potter et sa rousse groupie.

Il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage lorsque le réceptionniste le héla.

« Vous cherchez Mr Potter et Mr Weasley ? »

Malfoy opina du chef et l'homme lui lança un sourire contrit.

« Je suis désolé. Ils sont partis en avance hier au soir pour Londres. Mais je ne sais rien de plus. »

Draco remercia chaleureusement cet idiot de Moldu qui venait de vendre, sans le vouloir, ses deux clients à la Mort et ressortit de l'établissement.

Très bien, il allait partir lui aussi. Ces deux idiots de Gryffondor avaient sûrement dû aller voir leur petit caniche bouclé. Draco grogna en repensant à cette je-sais-tout de Granger. Il se ferait un plaisir de la tuer elle aussi. Et puis le rouquin avec. Histoire de finir cette affaire à la turque, dans un vrai bain de sang. Draco se prit à rire en imaginant une brochette faite des têtes des trois petits amis de Dumbledore. Trêve de plaisanteries, Draco Malfoy décida de repartir à Londres.

Mais avant de regagner la capitale, il avait un autre problème à régler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy était de nouveau assis à la même place que celle qu'il occupait la veille au soir. Et bientôt, il vit Raquel approcher de sa table, le reconnaître et battre en retraite illico presto.

Etre ignoré ne convenait pas du tout aux Malfoy et ce depuis la première génération. Draco se leva lentement de son siège et se dirigea, toujours aussi lentement, vers la porte des serveurs du bar, d'un pas mécanique qui aurait fait frémir les vétérans de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Il fit basculer la porte et se trouva face à face avec Raquel.

Celle-ci, voyant le regard froid que lui lançait Malfoy, prit peur et tenta une sortie… ratée.

Draco l'attrapa par le cou et la poussa contre un mur. Il trouvait ça affreusement excitant aussi ne s'aperçut-il pas que la jeune femme tremblait de peur et non pas de plaisir comme il aurait aimé que cela soit.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le doux parfum de jasmin que Raquel avait déposé sur son cou.

« Ca te dirait de partir à Londres avec moi ? », souffla-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Raquel secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle aurait voulu dire « oui », s'abandonner au charme irrésistible de ces yeux glacés et pénétrants. Mais c'était impossible. Ou du moins c'était contre ses principes.

« Comment ? »fit Draco d'un ton faussement innocent. « Je n'ai pas entendu, tu as dit oui ? »

Raquel recommença son mouvement. Il était exaspérant mais elle espérait secrètement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour l'emmener de force avec lui.

« Je suis vraiment ravi de voir à quel point tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de moi. Eh bien, c'est dit, on passe chez toi prendre tes affaires et on s'en va… »

Raquel gémit sans savoir si c'était de plaisir ou de terreur.

« Pardon, tu as dit ? », demanda Draco.

« Je … je …né veux pas. », balbutia-t-elle.

_« Menteuse »_, se rabroua-t-elle immédiatement.

Draco sourit. « Oh … et tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix ? »

« Crack ! »

La seconde d'après, Draco avait transplané, emportant son chargement de chair fraîche entre ses bras… pour atterrir chez Raquel.

« Allez, emballe tes affaires, on s'en va. »

« Il n'est pas question qué j'aille nulle part avec toi ! »

Nouveau mensonge. En fait elle brûlait d'aller avec lui dans n'importe quel lieu. Il incarnait pour elle à la fois la force et le danger. Elle se sentait à la fois en sécurité avec lui mais aussi en péril. Et la femme en elle ne savait y résister.

D'un coup de baguette Draco prépara la malle de Raquel, regardant s'empiler tour à tour strings, débardeurs, mini-jupes ou porte-jarretelles, avec une certaine délectation.

« Eh bien, tu as de la chance, on ne vas pas 'nulle part' on va 'quelque part'… Donc j'estime qu'il n'y a aucun problème… », persifla Draco tout en regardant passer un string en dentelle rouge sang.

Puis comme la jeune fille s'était éloignée de lui …

« Accio Raquel ! »

« Crack ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco, tenant toujours Raquel par le cou et la malle de celle-ci à ses pieds, ils atterrirent sur le chemin de Traverse. Draco conduisit Raquel, trop troublée pour protester, au Chaudron Baveur pour y louer une chambre.

« Quoi ! S_o_lo UNE chambre ? », s'égosilla Raquel lorsqu'elle eut posé la malle sur le lit.

« Exact. », répondit Malfoy le plus sereinement possible. « Et un seul lit aussi… »

Après avoir essuyé la colère de la jeune espagnole qui l'avait insulté à coups de « cochino », « grosero » ou autres « sadico », Malfoy décida d'emmener sa compagne en balade. Chez les Granger.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme grande et mince aux cheveux qui rappelaient très bien la tignasse indomptable de sa fille. Mrs Granger observa les deux jeunes gens en souriant.

« Si vous cherchez Hermione, elle est partie en vacances avec des amis. Dites moi votre nom et je pourrai peut-être vous renseigner… »

_« Hum, cette sale Gryffondor a dû prévenir sa mère qu'elle était recherchée. »_

« Je m'appelle Raquel Altafuente. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux puis se ressaisit. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il recherchait Potter. Peut-être pensait-elle à une visite de courtoisie et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aidait. Et il prit la relève.

« Raquel et Hermione se sont rencontrées lors de vacances en France. »

La mère sembla se détendre.

« Oh, eh bien vous pouvez entrer un peu si vous voulez. »

« DITES MOI OU SONT VOTRE FILLE ET SES AMIS ! »

Draco lança un second sortilège Doloris sur Mr Granger tandis que Raquel s'égosillait en le priant de s'arrêter.

Le Moldu s'obstinait et Draco commençait à trouver le temps long. Il se tourna alors sur la femme.

« Draco je t'en prie … ARRÊTE ! », hurla Raquel alors qu'il brandissait une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

« La ferme ! »

« ARRÊTE OU …ou … OU JE ME TIRE ! »

Exaspéré, Draco se tourna vers Raquel, une lueur de rage dans le regard.

« Il y a d'autre manière dé démander des choses, je t'en prie, arrête… »

Il voulait la faire taire mais une partie de son esprit s'y opposait. Il avait l'habitude de voir des filles au bord des larmes mais celle-ci …

De l'autre côté il y avait les Granger, couchés sur le tapis, la terreur se lisant sur leurs visages. Ils ne comptaient pas pour lui. Les tuer aurait été chose facile et sa main le démangeait. Un seul mot suffirait … « Avada Kedavra… »

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire devant Raquel.

« Vas-t'en. »

« Draco … », supplia-t-elle. « Je peux leur faire dire, moi … sans leur faire dé mal… s'il te plaît… »

Draco regarda une dernière fois les Granger d'un air dégoûté puis rangea sa baguette, tandis que Raquel se précipitait vers Mr Granger, ruisselant de sueur.

« S'il vous plait, »chuchota-t-elle. « Dites moi où sont votre fille et ses amis sinon je ne pourrai plus vous protéger très longtemps … s'il vous plaiiit … »

Draco regardait la scène avec impatience. Si jamais les Granger ne disaient rien, il se ferait un plaisir de les achever, Raquel présente ou non.

Enfin, la jeune espagnole se releva et se tourna vers Draco.

« Ils sont partis en Italie. »


	6. Chapter 6

Reality always Hurts

Discaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part Raquel, tout est à J.K Rowling.

Reviews :

Merci à Serpentis-Draco.

Miya-Paranoïa : Voilà voilà, j'ai fait la suite ! Oui, moi aussi j'adore Draco méchant, il est dix fois plus sexy comme ça ! Bisous !

Paprika-Star : Mais oui, il l'aime … sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Il ne veut plus s'en séparer et peut-être est ce ça qui va causer sa perte ! Pour savoir … lis la suite ! (gnark gnark gnark)

Chap 6 : « Est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Draco et Raquel se retrouvèrent dans la rue des Granger, tous deux dans un état d'énervement extrême. L'une à cause de la démonstration de violence que venait de lui faire son partenaire et l'autre, poussé à bout par l'insistance de Raquel à vouloir soigner un minimum Mr et Mrs Granger avant de partir.

Ainsi, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ouvert la bouche pour le moment, on aurait presque pu voir des éclairs s'arquer entre eux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ils eurent transplané dans leur chambre du Chaudron Baveur, que Raquel commença à hurler.

« DONNE MOI OUNE SEULE RAISON, OUNE SEULE BONNE RAISON DE NE PAS TE REDUIRE EN MIETTES ! QUEL BESOIN AVAIS-TU DE LES TORTURER DE LA SORTE ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte de la chambre.

« Calme-toi, Raquel… Je …On va nous entendre … »

« Nous entendre … NOUS ENTENDRE ! EH BIEN QU'ILS ENTENDENT ! COMME CA ILS SAURONT A QUEL POINT TU ES INFAME ! SADIQUE ! »

Draco s'approcha prudemment de la jeune femme pour tenter de la prendre dans ses bras et de la calmer. Mais la jeune espagnole le repoussa de toute la force de ses bras bronzés.

« NE ME TOUCHES PLUS ! TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS AVANT DE M'AVOIR DONNE DES EXPLICATIONS ! »

Draco leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« D'accord, pas de problème … tu sais quoi ? On va s'asseoir tranquillement, pour discuter, et on … »

« CESSE DE ME PARLER COMME SI J'ETAIS UNE DEMEUREE ! »

« Ok, ok ma belle … on va s'expliquer … mais assieds toi quand même … »

Furieuse, Raquel s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa violemment tomber sur le matelas, qui grinça. Doucement, Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main droite sur celle de Raquel, essayant d'ignorer le regard noir qu'elle lui jetait à cet instant.

« Bien … Par où veux tu commencer ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu torturé el señor y la señora Granger ? »

Draco pinça les lèvres. Ca commençait bien …

« Parce que je cherche Harry Potter. Or Harry Potter s'est tiré avec Hermione Granger. Et ces gens ETAIENT les parents de Granger. Il est donc logique que j'aille voir le premier endroit où Granger est censée être. Ca te va ? »

« Est ce une raison de les torturer ? »

La réponse vint spontanément, comme si torturer était aussi anodin qu'ouvrir une bouteille de bon vin.

« Ben oui … »

C'en était trop. La lèvre inférieure de Raquel se mit à trembler, tout comme la légendaire assurance Malfoyienne.

« Mais … hé ! Ne pleure pas ! Nooon … »

Draco soupira. Non seulement il se retrouvait avec une pleureuse de service mais en plus il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle pleure …et … merde …qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle pleure. (NdA : Saraaaah elle est belle, mais seulement quand elle pleure …) Elle est si fragile, si faible…

« Draco … », renifla la jeune fille. « Je t'en prie, né mé dit pas qué tu es comme ton père … »

Draco se raidit et Raquel dut le sentir car elle leva un regard anxieux vers le Serpentard… qui ne put lui mentir.

« Si … »

Le dos de Raquel esquissa un soubresaut, comme si elle réprimait une horrible envie de vomir. Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes et de haine sur Draco qui ne sut que détourner le regard. Il n'avait rien à rajouter. Sauf qu'à cet instant il avait terriblement honte. Honte d'avoir agi ainsi devant elle. Honte d'aimer faire le mal gratuitement. Honte d'être en quelque sorte le digne fils de son père.

Raquel se leva du matelas et recula. Draco se leva pour la rattraper. Il aurait voulu l'attirer contre lui, la serrer le plus fort possible et l'embrasser comme on embrasse quelqu'un pour la dernière fois. Désespérément.

« Alors si tu veux trouver Harry Potter … c'est pour lé tuer …lui aussi ? »

Draco lui lança un regard douloureux qui voulait dire oui. La main de Raquel saisit la poignée de la porte.

« S'il te plait … », supplia Draco. « Ne pars pas… »

Comme Raquel n'écoutait pas, il se jeta sur elle avec l'énergie du désespoir et referma la porte en même temps.

Le souffle court, il déposa ses mains douces sur le visage de Raquel et l'attira vers le sien.

« Lâ … lâche moi … », sanglota Raquel. « Tu n'es qu'un sale …Mangemort. Un vulgaire pion sur l'échiquier de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu ne l'égaleras jamais. N'espère jamais quoi qué cé soit dé sa part. Tu n'es que son salopiot d'esclave ! »

Pris d'une colère subite, Draco frappa du poing le panneau de la porte, et ferma les yeux à en avoir mal. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne vit qu'une fille en larmes qui tremblait pour sa vie mais aussi d'un indescriptible désir. Ses yeux exprimaient une terreur sans nom mais il sentait aussi une supplique s'émaner d'eux. Ses yeux le priaient de la prendre. Il effleura doucement la joue de Raquel qui sembla un instant succomber à la douceur de ce geste. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Raquel le désirait et le craignait à la fois.

« Jamais je ne te ferais de mal… jamais. », souffla Draco alors qu'il glissait une main dans les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune espagnole.

Raquel renifla et secoua la tête.

« Tu es un Mangemort et personne ne peut avoir confiance en un Mangemort. Et maintenant laisse moi partir. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce et Raquel regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle ne voyait pas Draco comme un Mangemort. Son visage était celui d'un ange, ses mains avaient la douceur du velours et pourtant cet ange était l'Ange de la Mort et le velours était plus noir que l'âme de Voldemort lui-même.

« Laisse moi partir, Dra… »

« NON ! »

Raquel sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton.

« TU NE PARTIRAS PAS ! POUR LA BONNE ET SIMPLE RAISON QUE MAINTENANT … maintenant… »

Raquel verrouilla son regard dans celui de Draco, admirant au passage les iris de glace dans lesquels elle aurait voulu voir autre chose que le mal.

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Maintenant tu es trop impliquée pour que je te laisse partir comme ça. »

Lentement, les mains de Draco descendirent le long des hanches de Raquel et il l'attira à lui. Un baiser long et langoureux s'ensuivit durant lequel le blond tenta doucement d'entraîner la jeune femme vers le lit. Raquel ne résista pas. Elle se sentait engloutie dans un tourbillon de désir pour cet homme qu'elle venait à peine d'insulter. Pour un homme qui se révélait être l'âme damnée de Voldemort. Un homme dont le père avait violé puis tué sa mère, il y avait seulement 1 an.

Cet homme en question venait de la poser avec précaution sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel. Et Raquel n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il l'aime comme tout homme peut aimer une femme. Qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aime.

« Draco… »

« Chuuuuut … »

Raquel se tut, laissant les mains de Draco découvrir son corps et défaire ses vêtements. Mais elle voulait savoir.

« Draco est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les mains de Draco s'immobilisèrent et le silence tomba dans la chambre.

_« Draco, est ce que tu m'aimes ? »_

Raquel lui avait demandé si il l'aimait ? Mais avait-il déjà _aimé_ qui que ce soit ?

Savait-il seulement ce qu'était l'amour ? Jusqu'à présent, Draco Malfoy s'était contenté de baiser des filles sans cervelle, juste pour avoir son plaisir. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce qu'_elles_ pouvaient ressentir.

Draco repensa alors aux larmes qu'avait versées Raquel. Elle l'avait tellement troublé à ce moment là… Et lorsqu'elle avait voulu partir après qu'il lui ait révélé les raisons de sa quête … Il avait été pris de panique, effrayé comme un enfant à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était donc ça, l'amour ?

Et Draco répondit sans réfléchir à la question de Raquel.

« Oui … je t'aime. »

La jeune femme se détendit alors complètement et enlaça Draco pour le serrer contre elle. Enfin, leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser passionné tandis que Raquel passait une main tremblante dans les cheveux blonds et fins de l'ange qui parcourait à présent son corps de sa bouche, s'attardant délicatement sur la courbe des hanches, les seins ronds et doux et aussi sur le bas-ventre.

Le souffle court, Raquel rejeta la tête en arrière alors que Draco dévorait sensuellement son intimité. Il caressa le clitoris gonflé de désir puis introduisit deux doigts dans le puits en feu. Raquel se cambra tandis que le jeune homme entamait des mouvements de va et viens.

« Dray … »siffla la jeune espagnole en suivant le rythme avec ses hanches. « Prends moi, je t'en prie … »

L'ex-Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il remonta le long du corps gracieux de sa partenaire et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et il plongea en elle, lui extorquant au passage un râle de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes, Raquel ouvrit les yeux pour contempler son amant qui prenait de plus en plus possession de son corps, de son cœur, de son âme même. Raquel croisa ses jambes tremblantes de plaisir dans le dos de son amant. Elle sentait l'orgasme monter de plus en plus. Sa tête bourdonnait tant qu'elle referma les yeux, ne parvenant plus qu'à sentir le doux frottement de la verge de Draco dans son bas-ventre.

Les sensations étaient indescriptibles pour Draco. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'amour allié au sexe décuplait ainsi les sensations. Et il fut pris d'un bonheur sans nom lorsque Raquel commença à crier de plaisir. Il redoubla d'effort, souhaitant qu'elle hurle son nom dans la jouissance, qu'elle déchire presque les draps de ses ongles.

Draco accéléra encore le rythme, sentant venir le point de non retour. Sa compagne s'était mise à marmonner des mots sans queue ni tête et Draco pouvait saisir au passage des « encore » ou des « plus fort » qui faisaient perdre la tête au don Juan qu'il était.

Enfin, Draco retint sa respiration et laissa échapper un cri étouffé alors que sa semence se répandait à l'intérieur de Raquel qui gémit.

Draco se retira et s'écroula, à bout de souffle sur sa compagne qui essayait de reprendre le sien.

« Maintenant … », haleta le blond. « Tu es entièrement à moi. »


	7. Chapter 7

Reality always hurts

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part Raquel, tout est à J.K Rowling.

Reviews :

Serpentis-Draco : Bon, ok, y'a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas … et puis je suis cruellement en manque d'inspiration … snif !

Paprika-Star : Lol. Jé vois qué tou craque pour el acento del Soud ! Lol. Voici la suite !

Chupa : Bon ok, on s'y fait …. La surprise n'est qu'un sentiment purement passager en fin de compte … - Bisous !

Chap 7 : Venise …

L'eau coulait sur la peau bronzée de Raquel. La douche qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était celle qu'elle prenait après avoir fait l'amour. Histoire de se délasser, et surtout de se remémorer les derniers évènements.

_« Et ceux ci étaient justement de taille »_, pensa Raquel en gloussant au souvenir des attributs de Draco.

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit à se moment là, découvrant un Draco souriant, dans le plus simple appareil. Même après l'action, Raquel ne pouvait cesser de regarder l'engin qui avait fait intrusion dans son anatomie quelques heures plus tôt.

_« Ma foi … »_

La voix de son amant la tira de ses pensées.

« Non mais … t'as fini de me déshabiller du regard ! »

« Tu es _déjà_ nu, mon ange … »

Sans répondre, Draco enlaça le corps ruisselant de Raquel qu'il entreprit de recouvrir de ses baisers. Une intense chaleur envahit le corps de la jeune femme alors que les douces mains de son amant semblaient vouloir reprendre possession de son anatomie.

« Señor Malfoy, un peu dé tenue… », protesta Raquel sans toutefois pouvoir retenir un soupir langoureux lorsque le jeune homme se mit à caresser l'entrée de son intimité.

« On dit : un peu DE tenue, ensuite 'tenue' ne fait même pas partie de mon vocabulaire … Sachez-le, señora … »

Une heure plus tard, Draco consentit enfin à laisser Raquel se rhabiller. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se rincer l'œil tandis qu'elle enfilait des sous-vêtements noirs et une robe blanche très transparente.

« Bon, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses … »

Raquel haussa un sourcil tout en démélant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort.

« Ils sont partis où exactement en Italie ? », demanda Draco en se levant et en s'habillant à son tour.

« A Venise. »

« Super. On part dans une heure », déclara le Serpentard, d'une voie enjouée.

Raquel leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Et si tu essayais dé régler les choses dé façon pacifique ? C'est vrai, je suis sûre qué si vous vous asseyiez pour discuter, Potter et toi, tout pourrait s'arranger dans lé calme et sans effusion dé _sangre_. »

« De quoi ? », demanda Draco.

« Dé sang … »

Là-dessus, Draco éclata d'un rire franc. « Dis … disc … discuter … ah ah ah ah ah ! Avec P…Potter ? Ah ah ah ah ! »

Raquel le fusilla du regard et il arrêta de rire aussi sec. « Jé n'apprécie pas qué tou té foutes dé ma gueule, Draco ! »

Draco leva les mains en signe d'appaisement. « Attends, attends, je te résume la situation … tu permets ? » Il sourit. « Potter et moi, nous nous détestons depuis le premier jour d'école, ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux, vantard et qui joue les martyrs en rappelant qu'il est orphelin à chaque fois qu'on lui crie dessus. Voilà le vrai visage de Potter. »

Raquel fit la moue. « Ca n'est pas oune raison. Vous pourriez en profiter pour faire la paix … »

Draco redoubla d'éclats de rire. « Autant aller de suite me faire Hara Kiri aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je DOIS lui rapporter la tête de Potter, un point c'est tout. »

Il y eut soudain un gros silence. Le genre de silence où le dernier qui vient de parler ce sent soudain très, très con. Raquel ouvrit la bouche et lança un regard horrifié au blond.

Qui eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Je t'avais pas parlé de ça ? », dit-il précipitamment.

A voir sa tête, il ne devait pas lui avoir dit qu'il devait tuer Potter à cause d'un stupide pari fait avec Voldemort.

Et avant qu'il ai pu faire un geste, Raquel avait attrapé sa veste et avait transplané.

Fou de rage, et n'ayant pas retrouvé la jeune Espagnole avant la nuit, Draco avait décidé de partir sans elle pour Venise. Il se démerderait tout seul, avec ses bonnes vieilles méthodes de Mangemort. Il se chargerait d'elle après avoir rapporté la tête de Potter à son maître.

Après avoir pris une chambre à l'Hôtel Firenze, près de la place Saint-Marc, Draco entreprit de trouver l'école de Magie de la ville. _Ils sont vraiment idiots_, pensa Draco tout en observant le Pont des Soupirs depuis la rue, _ils viennent dans la ville où il y a la plus grande concentration de sorciers en Italie. S'ils croient que ça va les protéger …_

Pourquoi l'école de magie de San Maurizio ? Tout d'abord, parce qu'il y avait de grandes chances que le Trio soit allé demander asile là-bas. Et ensuite parce qu'il fallait bien commencer par 'interroger' quelqu'un. Draco sortit un plan de la ville de sa poche en soupirant. _Ca commence bien, San Maurizio est à l'opposé de là vers où je me dirige._

Draco repassa devant le Pont des Soupirs, et se dit qu'il portait bien son nom. Un groupe de touristes japonais se prenaient en photo devant le Canale di San Marco, qu'empruntaient un nombre incalculable de vedettes, vaporettos (NdA : transports en communs aquatiques, c'est génial !) et autres embarcations.

L'école de magie était en plein centre de la ville. Comment pouvait-on réussir à cacher une école magique dans une ville aussi bondée que Venise ? Ca, Draco n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Il longea le Palais des Doges pour pénétrer au cœur de la Place Saint-Marc. Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer le Campanile qui se dressait fièrement au milieu de celle-ci, pesta lorsque des pigeons vinrent s'amonceler sur son passage (_je t'y jetterais un sort moi, à ces oiseaux de malheur …)_ et traversa toute la place. Il ressortit de l'autre côté en se promettant de revenir prendre un verre à la terrasse du Café Florian le soir même, ou une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Raquel.

Raquel. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point tout lui semblait fade lorsque elle n'était pas là. Les gens autour, ses repas, même son envie de tuer Potter semblait sans le moindre gout. Bon d'accord, il mangeait pour vivre, il buvait pour se désaltérer, il tuerait Potter pour avoir du pouvoir … mais il le faisait vraiment pour le bien de tous, et parce qu'il faut bien manger pour vivre. Or pour manger il faut de l'argent. Pour avoir de l'argent, il faut travailler. Et son travail était de tuer Potter. Quelque fois il trouvait sa logique tellement intelligente que ça lui donnait le vertige.

Il emprunta la Calle della Ascension, puis la Calle San Moïse. Cette ville était décidément trop agréable pour la faire tout seul. Il lui fallait Raquel. _Raaaah, mais c'est pas un peu fini ! Raquel, Raquel, toujours Raquel ! Merde, à la fin !_

Et c'est dans un état d'énervement croissant qu'il emprunta la Calle Larga del 22 Marzo, dernière rue qui le mènerait à la Chiesa (Eglise) San Maurizio. Une minute ? _Chiesa ? Une église ! Doit y avoir une erreur, je cherche pas une église je cherche une ECOLE DE MAGIE ! Bon, on se concentre on respire et on pense très fort à l'école de magie de San Maurizio, bordel !_

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il vit apparaître devant ses yeux une porte en ébène finement ciselé qui représentait Saint Jean-Baptiste, une réplique exacte de la statue du baptistère de la Basilique Saint-Marc. Mais comment entrer ? _Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, je me nomme Draco Malfoy, Mangemort de profession, voici ma carte. Je viens pour chercher Harry Potter et ramener sa tête à mon maître, celui que vous connaissez tous, le cher et bien-aimé Lord Voldemort … Laissez-moi entrer, je ne vous dérangerai qu'un instant._

C'était ridicule. Deuxième scénario possible, il pouvait se la jouer western et dégainerait sa baguette comme dans _Il était une fois dans l'Ouest_ et défoncerait la porte en criant d'une voix avinée « Alors, où il est l'Potter ? Viens t'battre si t'es un homme ! ».

C'était tout aussi ridicule. Surtout que la place devait être sécurisée. Il décida donc de … frapper à la porte.

Qui s'ouvrit toute grande.

Draco regarda derrière lui avant d'entrer, au cas où un Moldu traînerait dans le coin, mais il n'y avait personne. Une fois entré, la porte se referma d'elle-même et Draco se retrouva face à un grand sorcier dans la force de l'âge, vêtu d'une grande robe blanc crème et d'une ceinture marron en cuir. Son visage était dur et impassible, mais il sourit toutefois à l'inconnu.

« Bonjour … », lança Draco avec une certaine hésitation.

« Bonjour, je peux vous être utile peut être ? », demanda l'homme dans un anglais parfait.

Draco soupira de soulagement. Si il parlait Anglais ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour lui. « Oui, je cherche quelqu'un… »

« Vous êtes ? », demanda sèchement l'homme.

« Et vous ? », demanda Draco du tac-au-tac.

L'homme parut froissé. « Le Directeur-Adjoint de cette école, Giulio dal Moro. Répondez à ma question. »

« Je m'appelle Neville Londubat, Monsieur. On m'a dit que mon ami Harry Potter était en danger et je suis venu le voir pour lui porter un message d'urgence. »

Draco s'étonna lui-même de sa facilité à monter un si gros bobard. Mais tout de même, il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre et pas ce … Londubat. Il vit le directeur-adjoint jeter un regard furtif vers son avant-bras gauche, cherchant visiblement une éventuelle marque des Ténèbres. _Tu perds ton temps mon gars, j'ai mis une chemise, hé hé hé …_

Le Directeur sembla hésiter un instant, puis … « Monsieur Potter n'est plus ici, il … »

« Attendez… », le coupa Draco. « Ca veut dire que j'ai fait tout ce chemin jusque dans ce bled paumé pour RIEN ? »

« Si vous me laissiez finir, vous auriez pu entendre qu'il est toujours dans la ville. Ils sont partis sur l'île de Murano. Vous prenez le Vaporetto et en quelques dizaines de minutes vous y êtes … »

Draco l'analysa du regard. Le visage de l'homme avait perdu toute impassibilité. Il reflétait la confiance et un sourire chaleureux se dessinait presque sur son visage. Draco lui sourit en retour. Mais pas du tout du même sourire.

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier … », dit Draco.

Le sourire de dal Moro s'élargit. « Mais ce n'est rien … ne me remerciez pas. »

« D'accord … CRETIN ! » Draco dégaina sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la gorge du Directeur-Adjoint. « tu croyais que j'allais tomber dans le panneau, pauvre con ? Tu croyais m'avoir avec ton sourire mielleux ? Oh non, monsieur Londubat, surtout ne me remerciez pas … ET POUR CAUSE ! »

Le visage de l'homme avait repris sa première expression.

« Allez, vieux croulant, je te le demande une dernière fois … OU EST POTTER ? »

Silence.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

Nouveau silence.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ? »

Dal Moro fit 'non' de la tête.

« D'accord … AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le directeur-adjoint tomba sur le sol, mort. Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent sur sa baguette. Il était très énervé. Et un Mangemort énervé n'est jamais très bon signe. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était énervé dans la même journée, et il lui fallait un défouloir. Malheureusement, l'année scolaire était finie et il n'y avait pas un seul élève à l'horizon à torturer. Il avança dans la cour intérieure de l'école, où se trouvait une petite fontaine de marbre blanc et des cyprès nains. Personne. Pas un chat.

Il passa sous les arcades qui faisaient le tour du cloître et entra dans un couloir au hasard. Des bruits de pas résonnaient au fond. La personne ne courait pas c'était déjà bon signe. Et personne ne semblait avoir vu qu'il venait d'assassiner le Directeur-Adjoint.

Il avança silencieusement au bout du couloir et risqua un œil en direction des pas. Une femme, sûrement un professeur, marchait tranquillement, un livre à la main, trop absorbée par sa lecture pour penser que deux yeux couleur de glace observaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Draco décida de la suivre et de l'interroger dès qu'il serait sûr d'être à l'abri d'un quelconque témoin. Il ne regarda pas plus la femme en détails. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Il était à quelques mètres d'elle lorsque un bruit assourdissant emplit ses tympans. Une cloche. La femme sursauta et se retourna. Son regard croisa celui du blond et ils dégainèrent en même temps.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La femme heurta durement le sol de pierre, le visage figé dans une expression terrifiée. La cloche sonnait toujours et du remue-ménage se fit entendre dans les étages supérieurs.

« Merde », jura Draco en commençant à courir.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un autre couloir et se trouva nez à nez avec une dizaine d'Aurors, baguette levée. Potter ne devait pas être loin. Il évita une bonne dizaine de sortilège de Stupéfixion en reprenant le chemin en sens inverse. Il redévala le couloir qui menait au cloître et entendit les Aurors courir sur ses talons. Si Raquel avait été là, elle lui aurait servi d'otage, de moyen de pression … mais cette idiote n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle.

Il vit que deux Aurors se rapprochaient dangereusement et sans se retourner, jeta quelques Avada Kedavra à l'aveugle qui les fit plonger à terre. Draco en profita pour décamper et il franchit la porte de sortie, enjambant le corps inerte du Directeur-Adjoint au passage.

Faute d'avoir tué Potter, il irait chercher Raquel jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

**NdA : Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Parce que là, je manque terriblement d'inspiration. (Ca se voit, d'ailleurs …) Alors faites comme d'hab ! R&R !**


End file.
